Thief in the Night
by Jewel4Sky
Summary: Just a simple story I made up over night


My breath showed in puffs of cool air as I crouched behind some nicely trimmed hedges.  
Watching and waiting was the game,The target wasn't the lovely little neighborhood home or its finely groomed garden off to the side.  
The lovely target was what sat on the door of one of the owners closest doors that I couldn't help but give my lovely smile when I saw the glinting blade in the moon light.  
At least that's what I first saw when I was walking home from school one late afternoon,stopped me in my tracks of aside from my target I couldn't help but also notice the owners,Two handsome men,one tall green eyed,long red haired and very obviously smart man  
and the second was the definition of tall dark and pulled back hair in a high ponytail with amazing blue eyes with a smirk to kill. If I wasn't robbing the place I would be nabbing me a sexy beast,But no sword comes first.  
From the trimmed hedge I could see to the living room and a small portion of the kitchen the red head had already set up the alarm along time ago and was now cooking dinner for him and the black haired one whom was at the moment laying on the couch drinking and watching tv laughing and pointing at the tv show ...AFV from what I could tell.  
well mine as well get comfy and think over my entrance and escape, Slowly sitting down so as to not make much noise putting my knees to my chest and rest my chin on my knees,thinking and waiting for them to go to sleep.  
Looking at ever window and door and how the yard front and back span was on either side, and thinking to myself as I see the wire fence in the backyard " yeah I can jump that." and then rolling my eyes at my cocky side. Don't be stupid Sora that is what got you caught last time. Wincing at the memory and then turning back to the window to see the two men,one going up the stairs and the other hanging back to turn off the lights. Grinning to myself I get back into a crouch and watch the two's windows, the one on the right was the one to climb through.  
Now when the hell we're these to men going to go to sleep so I cant steal there shit was my last thought before crouching for ten more minutes then sitting back down ...apparently these two we're owls or something...drugging may be needed.

-1 hour later-

Finally seeing the lights go off then giving it till 11:00 to make sure that all was snoring  
I finally got up, pulled up my mask and checking my gloves and moving to the backyard to the lovely little tree with the long enough branches that will allow my ass to climb it and enter through the bathroom ..hopefully without flaw.  
Climbing the tree was easy enough but balancing on the thin branches then doing a leap of faith was a little rough but my muffled cry of pain wasn't laugh enough to wake the neighbors or the two inside so I hailed my ass up to rest on the small window sill and slowly and very very quietly open the un-locked bathroom window, my thoughts we're correct "who the hell ever locks the bathroom window?'  
Nobody. Grinning to myself I silently slide in to the dark bathroom to touch down on cool tile flooring, crouching down low and letting my eyes adjust to the rooms darkness and stand up and follow the wall to the hallway to the hardwood hallway,sliding my feet only the wood of the hall to see if there we're any creaks or loose boards ...None.  
I stealthy make my way to the second room on the right,walking up to the door,I reach into my pocket and grab the small vile of liquid oil and put two drops on each hinj then slowly turn the door knob and just as easy open the door with no sound,pocketing the vile and steathily moving to the wall of the room and sticking to the darkness of the room.  
All was well until I saw it ...the empty bed ...oh shit  
Looking over to my target still nicely hanging on the closet door I couldn't help but scan the room over and over until warm air brushed against my ear along with a breathy "boo.." Turning quickly to meet who ever the hell said that I was met with nothing ..nothing but air. That made no sense, I quickly turn back around to be met with a large pale chest ...Ever have one of those blank moments we're you just completely loose thought and even process all except for one or two words ..well for me this was one of those moments and the two words my brain managed to spit out was ..nice bod -insert goofy grin here-.  
to my horror I snap out of my little goofy ball moment to a deep voice above my head saying "excuse me?"  
Quickly looking up to meet the one thing that sealed my death and they cam in pairs ...two beautiful blue..no indigo eyes ..filled with ..amusement.  
What..what was this ass so amused about he should be freaked out ..hello thief in the house what the hell happened to hunny get the baseball bat or even better get the gun,But no he's entertained by me.  
Ducking quickly and moving for the sword I met with two arms around my waist ,grabbing my knife I stab him in the hand but not without him tripping me up. Recovering quickly from my fall I stand up holding my knife ready for a fight ...but I'm faced with nothing..again. What the hell is the guy? " big mistake kid" I hear in a growl behind me with nothing but shock and slight terror running through me I do the one thing I usually do and that is jam my elbow into his stomach and run. Running like a bat out of hell was the plan but sadly this guy had ab's made of steal. All I was able to do was struggle after this freak was able to wrap his arms around my waist and through me over his shoulder like ..yeah you guessed it ..a sack of potatoes ..and some people may wonder what happened to the knife tat you could stab over and over again into this guys back ..well ...I dropped it..kill me now .  
Beating on his back as hard as I possible could while kicking my legs trying to hit something relating to a face But all I get in return is a slap on the ass and a "nice try." we're the hell was this guy taking me ..then I hear him open a door and yell into a room " Yo wake up ..we got ourselves a thief." then a slight muffled snicker.  
Of course you cant help but brag we you catch a thief can you ..twisting my body painfully but just enough for me to punch him in the back of the head and sadly get only a grunt and an even more painful slap on the ass as he was taking me downstairs and into the kitchen then down another flight of stairs ...ohh hell no ..punching him again and again on the back harder and harder as he made his was down the basement stairs and into the basement I stopped to hear him grabbing things and something skidding across the floor then me flying into the air and landing hard on my ass in a chair or stool then next thing I know I'm being tied up to the chair with blue eyes smirking as he tied the final knots. As he stood up strait to face me only then did I realize this room was pitch black except for some simply lighting and the on furnishing in the place was some tables and chairs and a large couch with what looked like a broken tv.  
Turning my gaze on the man in front of me was when I noticed that he was boyish in nature. He start to ask me question after question with no reply from me of course. At first it was the usual "whats your name?" then the "Why'd you break in?"  
at the end of his questioning I think he figured out that he wasn't gonna get anything outta me that way,but when he threw his hands up in the air and said "Fine" and left the room and slammed the door with a final click of the lock then I realized that he wasn't gonna be callin the cop's soon either one would have called them by now and I would have heard the questioning from the opperater on the other end or the answering of the questions.  
looks like I messed with the wrong people

Cliffhanger ...


End file.
